


Holidays (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Holidays, prompt story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: When Christmas gets a new meaning.





	Holidays (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Angels didn’t celebrate Christmas. Afterall, they didn’t see the logic in it. Exchanging gifts and decorating trees, it just didn’t make sense to them. As Christmas was approaching, Castiel knew that, for him, it would just be a normal period of time. So, he had no plans on getting gifts or make polite conversation around a tree.

In the past, the boys would be in agreement with him. However, since Dean started dating Emma, things had changed. They had been dating for about two years now and soon they began celebrating the holidays, including Christmas. Castiel had asked why she was so adamant in celebrating them and her answer made him think. “It gives the boys a sense of normalcy, Cas. Something they don’t get that often. If celebrating Thanksgiving or Christmas, makes them feel a bit more like normal people and less like hunters, why not?”, Castiel remembered her saying. After giving a good and long thought on it, he had to agree with Emma.

It was about a week before Christmas when Emma came to him, a bit flustered.

\- “Hey Cas. Do you have a minute?”

\- “Of course, Emma. What can I help you with?” – Suddenly, Cas felt that something was different with her. Tilting his head to the side, he glanced over her and realized what was different.

\- “Don’t say it, Cas. By the look on your face I can tell you already know, so don’t say it.”

\- “If that’s what you want, but I think you should tell Dean.”

\- “I will, on Christmas Eve. But I need you to do something for me.”

\- “Very well.”

\- “I know that you don’t celebrate the holidays and that you chose to leave when the time comes but, this time, I want you to stay. I know it will mean a lot to Dean if you’re there when I tell him, and to me too. So, will you stay? Please?”

It wasn’t an odd request from Emma, after all she had always been kind to him, even after finding out all the bad things he had done to the boys, for the greater good.

\- “Of course. If it is your wish for me to partake in the celebrations, then I will. But…”

\- “What is it, Cas?”

\- “I believe it is tradition to exchange gifts and I don’t have any to give.” – Emma chuckled at the worried expression on his face.

\- “I’ll tell you what, Cas. What about we go to town and go buy some gifts for the boys? I’ll help you choose.” – Castiel gave her a grateful look. He knew he had no idea what kind of gifts one would give in these occasions, so to have her help would be much appreciated.

Emma excused herself and went to grab her jacket and to tell Dean they were making a run into town, after telling Cas she would meet him in the garage. He then remembered that he also needed to get her a gift. “What does one gift someone in her condition?”, he thought. He couldn’t ask her to help him with her own gift, he knew that much. The person gifted wasn’t supposed to know what their gift would be. Cas would have to enlist the help of the salesperson or another shopper. That would require him to talk to other people and he wasn’t sure he could do it properly.

They made their way into town, silence filled the car, both of them unsure of what to say. Cas looked at Emma and thought of all the times she had been on his side, sometimes even going against Dean. She never asked him to use his powers on her, even if she was hurt in some way and she could clearly benefit from it. She was always kind and patient with him, taking the time to explain to him the things he had a hard time understanding, never wavering in her patience.

Over the last year, many were the times were Emma or the boys had asked him to stay and celebrate with them the holidays, but he always felt that it didn’t make sense for him to do so. But this time, this time was different.

Cas never celebrated the holidays, but this time he would and he was sure it wasn’t the last time he would do so.


End file.
